Pirates
A Pirate, or Pirates, are a group of people who undertake piracy on the seas. There are hundreds of pirate factions in the world, with countless crews and affiliations. Pirates are the main source of trouble and lawbreaking in the Southern Jungles and its islands, and are constantly battling Haven's Navy as well the South's. However, this pales in comparison to the Southern and Eastern Seas, which is considered prime pirate waters. Known Pirate Factions A Pirate Faction is larger than a mere Pirate Crew. They are made up of numerous crews allied with one another. So far, there are only five known pirate factions, and all are considered amongst the strongest crews of them all. The Cortez Clan At one point, The Cortez Clan was the most notorious and powerful pirate alliance in the entire world, ruling over all the south seas. They are composed of what are considered the two strongest pirate crews of all time, The Cortez and The Montenegro. In recent years, their numbers have diminished drastically, but their power remains, as they still have some of the most dangerous pirates alive under their banner. Suns of The East One of the most dangerous pirate alliances from the eastern world. Their leader is the legendary Dong Zheng. Dusk Blades The other of the 2 dominant pirate factions in the eastern world, they are in a never ending conflict with the Suns of The East. They are lead by the mysterious Zhy. Los Diablos Los Diablos pirates was the only faction that was able to go toe to toe with the Cortez, and are their sworn enemies. They are extremely dangerous, and are known as the most violent pirates in the world. They are are lead by Eduardo De Tres. Vikings Although not technically pirates, The Vikings of the Northern seas have become so numerous and so problematic to the Northern Republic that they are considered a pirate legion as most of their activity is on the seas and coastal areas. The Black Birds With the Cortez Clan having fallen into legend and myth over the years, The Black Bird pirate alliance had surged to power, and were the most powerful pirate faction in the world. After their defeat at the return of the Cortez, they have been completely wiped out. Known Crews Calavera Pirates Captain: Fang Cortez Ship: The Serrated Moon Affiliation: Cortez Clan Highest Bounty: 10,000g Region: Southern Seas Widow Pirates Captain: Dahlia Cortez Ship: The White Widow Affiliation: Cortez Clan Highest Bounty: 8,160g Region: Southern Seas Madastra Pirates Captain: Ezmeralda Cortez Ship: La Reina del Mar Affiliation: Cortez Clan Highest Bounty: 9,100g Region: Southern Seas Sangre Pirates Ship: La Reina Del Oeste Affiliation: Cortez Clan Jade Pirates Captain: Tsao Sha Ship: The Jade Dragon Affiliation: Suns of The East Highest Bounty: 7,580g Region: Eastern Seas Sun Dragon Pirates Captain: Dong Zheng Ship: King Dragon Affiliations: Suns of The East Highest Bounty: 9,550 Region: Eastern Seas Duskbringers Captain: Zhy Ship: Dawn's Bane Affiliations: Dusk Blades Highest Bounty: 9,115g Region: Eastern Seas Category:Pirate